Have We Lost Ourselves?
by Loveblisters
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, but he doesn't love her back. When she produces a shield over her broken heart, can someone else break through it to win her over?
1. Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the elements of Harry Potter. I just borrowed them.  
  
Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets  
  
Ginny Weasley stood shivering outside the great oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was early November and it was already beginning to snow. She didn't think it would be so cold, so she hadn't brought her heavy wool cloak.  
"Are you okay, Ginny?" a pink-cheeked Hermione Granger asked. "You look terrible!"  
"I - I'm fine, Hermione," Ginny answered through chattering teeth.  
Ginny was in her sixth year at Hogwarts as she stood with Hermione, her brother Ron, and Harry Potter, awating their chance to escape to their Saturday trip in Hogsmeade. Despite her attempts to get over him, Ginny seemed to be falling more in love with Harry Potter every moment they shared together. Hermione and Ron were no help; they only encouraged her obsession. Of course, if it weren't for Harry's continuous flirting with her, she probably would have been over him a long time ago. But alas! she only loved him more.   
"Are you cold?" Harry broke her thoughts and she looked up to see him frowning at her.   
"Oh... no, I'm fine," she answered, turning away. Despite her refusal, Harry removed his cloak and placed it around Ginny's trembling shoulders. She was taken aback, and turned back around to face him.  
"Thanks, Harry," she said, her gaze boring into his. She loved his eyes the most; so green, and so giving. From his jet-black hair to his calloused hands, she loved everything about him. She only wished he would take her in his arms and hold her close to him to stop her shivering. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled warmly and turned around to join the crowd that was finally moving toward Hogsmeade.  
Pushing a strand of her shoulder-length red hair behind her ear, Ginny shuffled her way behind Ron and Hermione, who were publicly holding hands and occassionally touching noses.  
They finally reached Hogsmeade when Hermione suggested the four of them duck into the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers and a chance to warm up. Following a small crowd through the open door, they searched for an open booth and took off their cloaks. After ordering a couple of butterbeers, they began to discuss the Quidditch match that had taken place the previous weekend.  
"You did great pummeling that Slytherin with a bludger!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.  
"It was nothing," Ginny answered, blushing slightly.  
"Harry's right, Gin! Fred and George never knocked anyone off their broom before!" Ron added, taking a sip of his butterbeer.  
"Yeah. You know, if you want to, we could practice together sometime," Harry suggested to Ginny, being careful to avoid her eyes.  
"Really?" Ginny nearly showered the table with her mouthful of butterbeer.  
"Yeah, really," Harry answered. Ginny beamed at this, and her cheeks became nearly as red as her hair.  
"Awww! That's so cute!" Hermione squealed. Harry glowered at her and Ginny turned even redder.  
"Wha?! Harry and Ginny? No way! She's my little sister!" Ron exclaimed, bewildered.  
"Is that all I am to you? You're _little sister_?!" Ginny cried, standing up abruptly and running out into the blistering wind.  
She was sick of being "Ron's little sister," she was sick of Harry flirting with her and not doing anything about it, and she was sick of Ron and Hermione teasing her. She wished she could sprout wings and fly away; to escape what she hated living with. Abandoning her only friends, she slowly made her back up to the castle and slipped inside its vast front doors. She breathed in the scent of November before heading up to the Gryffindor tower. Finally, after so many sleepless nights and harmful thoughts, the tears rolled down her ebony cheeks. She had cried for so long, but her eyes always remained dry. Why now? Why had she suddenly been provoked to cry inside and out?   
She reached the Fat Lady's portrait and muttered the password before locking herself in the girls' dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard. After crying over her pain, she decided to pull out the razor she hid under her mattress. She had only cut a few times, and it was never anything serious. But this time, she wanted to leave a mark. She wanted to leave a scar, to prove just how much of a "big sister" she was.  
She pressed the blade against her smooth skin and blood poured out of the wound she had inflicted. She didn't mean for it to be so deep. It didn't matter, though. She would only cover it up with a handkerchief and her robes. No one notice; no one would care. She fell back on her bed and weeped some more. She weeped for her falling grades, for Harry, for Ron, for hurting herself, for lying to the world, for her broken promises, and so much more. She hated herself for what she had become; what she wasn't. Hours passed before she heard someone come in.  
"Ginny? Are you in here?" Hermione's soft voice whispered into the dark room. Ginny sniffled lightly and sat up on her bed.  
"Go away, Hermione. I don't want to talk," she replied, wiping her puffy eyes with the backs of her hands.  
"Gin, you've been cooped up in her for nearly three hours! Are you alright?" Hermione pulled back the curtains around Ginny's bed and sat down. Her cheeks had regained their color and she looked much warmer now. But she was frowning. _Why should she be worried about me?_ Ginny thought.  
"I'm fine," Ginny pushed aside the very thing that was eating her up inside. She didn't want to tell Hermione she was hurting herself. She didn't want to tell anyone.  
"Somehow, I doubt that. Will you talk to me?" Hermione touched Ginny's face, but she pulled away and walked to the window.  
"I've done it again. I've done it for three months, and now I can't seem to stop. It's easier to hurt on the outside in order to kill the thing on the inside," Ginny muttered monotonously. Hermione stared in disbelief.  
"What have you done?" she asked softly, her voice sounding slightly higher than normal.  
Instead of answering, Ginny moved back to her bed and rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bloody handkerchief.  
"Oh hon," Hermione said, taking Ginny's bloody arm in her hand and lightly running her fingers over the open wounds. Ginny winced and pulled her arm away.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, and replaced the handkerchief around her forearm. "I didn't want to hurt anyone else, so I did it to myself to compensate."  
"Ginny, this is serious. You can't do this to yourself! Do you understand me? This is no way to get rid of your pain. It only makes it worse," Hermione said, concerned. She stood up and joined Ginny at the window. "Harry wants to talk to you."  
"I don't want to talk to Harry. Tell him to go away," Ginny responded, tears silently streaming down her cheeks again.  
"He wants to apologize, Gin. He cares about you. If he knew -"  
"He's not going to know," Ginny interrupted, turning to face Hermione. "I'm not going to tell him, and neither are you. If you do -"  
"Ginny, this can't be kept a secret. In fact, I'm surprised you've kept it this long! You have to tell!"  
"Well, then it's not Harry who's going to know," she said matter-of-factly. "And don't say anything to Ron either."  
With that, Ginny left Hermione in the dormitory and decended the staircase into the common room. Much to her disappointment, Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire, engaged in a deep conversation. She approached them only to apologize and then make her way down to supper.  
" - what if she does? Oh! Ginny! There you are!" Harry said, standing up quickly and walking over to the red-headed girl.  
"Harry, I..." she started, avoiding his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Harry spoke for her. "I'm sorry for what happened in Hogsmeade today. But if you still want to practice some time, the offer still stands."  
"I don't want to practice with you Harry. And you shouldn't be apologizing. That's my job. I'm sorry - " Ginny broke up, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she wanted to tell him so bad. _He can't know,_ she thought.  
"Ginny, is something wrong?" Harry gripped her arm tightly and she let out a squeak.  
"N-no, Harry. I'm fine. Really. I-I'd like to go down for supper now if you don't mind," Ginny spoke quickly, trying to break free of Harry's grasp, but he was too strong. He turned his gaze to her arm and rolled up the sleeve of her robes.  
"What's this?" Harry spoke firmly, tugging lightly on the handkerchief.  
"It's nothing! Nothing," Ginny responded, removing her arm from his hold and rolling her sleeve back down. "I'll be leaving now."  
"Ginny, that wasn't nothing. Come back here!" Ron stood up and joined Harry in following his sister out into the corridor. "Ginny!"  
Ginny began sobbing again as she ran from Harry and Ron. She didn't want them to know, and she would do whatever she could to make sure they didn't. She stumbled over her robes and fell to the ground, looking back at their worried faces coming nearer.  
"No!" she yelled back, regaining her balance and continuing down the corridor.  
Suddenly, she ran into an open door and fell, unconscious, to the cold floor.  
  
**A/N:** The next chapter should be up soon! The more you review, the faster I shall post!  



	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own no elements of Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing them.  
**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but it's here nonetheless! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
  
A bright light pierced the darkness behind Ginny's eyes as she opened them to see a large, white room. She was in the Hospital Wing with a splitting headache. She realized this as she sat up quickly and a throbbing pain consumed her head.  
"You took quite a nasty fall there," came a voice to her right.  
She turned her head sharply before wincing and placing her hand upon her forehead. She was surprised to see Harry sitting on the bed next to hers, smiling warmly. She then heard another voice to her left and turned to see Hermione and Ron looking concerned and tired.  
"Oh, good! You're awake!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"Wh-what happened?" Ginny grumbled, closing her eyes and touching the tender bump on her forehead.  
"You ran into a door and were knocked unconscious," Ron explained quietly. He seemed to be ashamed of something.  
"I stayed with you while Ron ran to fetch Madam Pomfrey," Harry continued. "You slept through the night and didn't move until just now." He, too, appeared to be bothered by something, behind the deceiving smile.  
"What time, is it?" Ginny reopened her eyes and peered into Harry's.  
"Almost noon," he answered, glancing down at his watch.  
Ginny broke her gaze and stared around at her friends. She couldn't understand what was bugging them. They all held the same sad, sympathetic look in their eyes that said they pitied her for some unknown reason.  
"What?" she finally asked, tentatively.  
Hermione looked away and Ron walked to the window. Only Harry seemed to have disregarded her question.  
"What?!" she repeated, anxious to know the answer.  
Harry's gaze told her, moving to her left arm. She followed his sad look and removed her arm from under the sheet. She understood completely, once she saw what Harry had indicated.  
"Oh..." she muttered, noticing a large white bandage over her forearm. "What did she do to it?"  
"Ginny," Harry began, "you had to have stitches. The muggles -"  
"Stitches?!" Ginny cried, looking up at Harry, horrified. "It wasn't deep enough!"  
"Madam Pomfrey thought so. She decided to try the muggle method of healing, because she said you wouldn't stop bleeding," Hermione joined in, choking on invisible tears.  
"That's ridiculous! I swear it wasn't deep enough!" Ginny yelled, ripping off her bandage. She stared in horror at what used to be her arm. In its place was a large razor blade protruding from her elbow. "Wha -"  
"Ginny. Ginny!" Someone was shaking her...  
Ginny sat up abruptly, but thought better of it when her head began pounding fiercely, and laid back down.  
"Ginny, you were having a terrible nightmare. Are you alright?" Hermione's face came into view as Ginny's eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room.  
"What? I mean... yeah. Of course. Was I really dreaming?" she replied, rubbing her head gently.  
"Yes. You were thrashing all about and mumbling things like 'no... not deep... Harry... please,'" Hermione explained, worry etched in her tired face.  
"Oh. Well, that would explain the throbbing headache."  
"No, that was from running into a door. Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny answered, glancing down at the handkerchief still wrapped around her arm. She sighed in relief and sank back in the mattress. "Just a dream," she mumbled before slipping back into a soundless sleep.  
  
**A/N:** The next chapter should be up in the next 24 hours! Keep reviewing!  



	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything... sigh  
**A/N:** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that most of this story is based upon personal experience. So what you've read so far, in a sense, is based on a true story (except the part about the arm turning into a razor blade... that was just my own creativity). Alright, enough of my babbling!  
  
Chapter 3: Sorry  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning feeling as good as new; except for the pit in her stomach. She hated that Hermione knew her secret, although she could trust her with her life. She had vowed never to share it with anyone, and here she was worrying whether the only person who knew would tell.  
She sat up cautiously and gazed around at all the empty beds. The Hospital Wing was entirely abandoned, and she wondered where her friends could be. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought. _I don't want them here anyway._  
Instead of lingering in a room where she was the only occupant, she decided to make her way down to the Great Hall in case breakfast was still being served. Besides, she had skipped supper the night before and was starving. Slipping through the open doors, she was relieved to find that, not only was breakfast still being served, she had caught the end of it, so the hall only occupied a few students at each table. She took a seat alone at the Gryffindor table and began picking through the sausages and pancakes to find something warm and delicious. After settling on some biscuits and gravy, she was just beginning to eat when Hermione plopped herself down in front of Ginny and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"Hello," she said, tentatively.  
"Hi," Ginny answered.  
"You look better this morning."  
"As opposed to...?"  
"As opposed to last night... when you looked terrible," Hermione answered sarcastically.  
"Ah. Well, I'm going to get up now and make my way to the common room, after which I plan on spending the day outside, reading," Ginny exclaimed, standing up slowly. She left Hermione staring at her retreating back through the open doors and climbed the staircases to Gryffindor Tower. She hoped to spend a day entirely out of the way of her fellow students, because just in case Hermione _had_ told anyone, she didn't feel like answering questions.

* * *

That night, Ginny tossed restlessly as the same nightmare that had haunted her dreams the night before returned. Before her arm transformed into a razor blade, however, she sat bolt upright in her large canopy bed. Sweat drenched her sheets and her heart was beating frantically inside her chest. She decided to get some fresh air, so she slipped on a pair of shoes and her cloak, and made her way out into the common room.   
It was completely deserted, except for the dying red embers in the fireplace. She quietly made her way through the portrait hole and hurried along to the Astronomy Tower. After all, this was the only place she felt she could go when she needed to clear her mind. No one else ever used the Tower as an escape route, so she knew she could be alone if she went there.   
She pushed open the oak door and slipped inside, unnoticed. The moonlight was piercing the darkness of the circular room, by means of the window. It always seemed impossible to block the moonlight, because it always had a way to get in. _Like some people,_ Ginny thought. _They won't stop until they've finished prying._ She took a seat on the windowsill opposite the door, and peered out into the night. The abyss of the dark lake seemed gloomy and frightening; Hagrid's hut seemed lifeless without its daily lights on; and the Forbidden Forest played the part of a Secret Keeper - so many secrets that would never leave the security of the trees.  
Suddenly, Ginny heard the door creak open behind her. She turned to see someone silhouetted against the dark wall. They had messy hair that stuck up in all directions, and glasses placed upon the bridge of their nose. Ginny realized who it was immediately and turned her gaze back to the Hogwarts grounds beneath her.  
"I know," came the voice near the door.  
"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked coldly.  
"I'd say I couldn't sleep, but I knew you'd come here, so I waited until you left," Harry answered, approaching the figure at the window.  
"You were spying on me?!" Ginny frowned, looking to Harry.  
"No. I was concerned about you, and I wanted to come see if you were all right," Harry replied calmly.  
"Well, I'm fine. You can leave," Ginny said, continuing to peer outside.  
"I don't want to leave." Harry paused, "I know, Ginny."  
"You know... what?" she asked tentatively. Somehow, she knew what he was talking about, but she refused to accept it. _He can't know._  
"I know you've been cutting yourself," Harry whispered.  
Ginny said nothing, but continued to stare at a tree at the edge of the forest.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that. You could hit a vein or something... without knowing," Harry went on.  
"Why would it matter?" Ginny answered softly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"If you died? It would matter so much to me, Ginny! I care about you more than you'll ever know! To know you're hurting yourself kills me inside. Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you. I _still_ want to help you. Talk to me, please..."  
"I'm sorry..." Her tears began flowing down her creamy cheeks as she turned to look at Harry.  
"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's making you do this. I want to help you," Harry moved closer to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"I don't know. I mean... there's just so much that I don't even know what the root of it is anymore. It just hurts so much on the inside. The only way I know to get rid of it is to hurt on the outside. I'm so sorry, Harry... so sorry..." She cut off, unable to continue due to the loud sobs and thick tears. She covered her face with her hands and wept endlessly as Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, rocking her softly in his grip. He didn't want to let her go, and she hoped he wouldn't.  
Ginny didn't remember returning to the common room that night. She and Harry sat in the Astronomy Tower talking and crying and talking some more. She was so grateful for someone like Harry in her life. She only wished he'd never go away...  
  
**A/N:** How are you liking it so far? And actually... the conversation between Harry and Ginny actually happened, only it was between me and a good friend of mine. Some of the things said are taken word for word, in fact. Heh, just a little background information on that... Anyhoo, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  



	4. Cold and Grey

**Disclaimer:** Alright, one more time - I'm just a lonely little writer who is not creative enough to come up with her own characters, so she's using these. Thus, I don't own anything that is involved with or contained in any of the Harry Potter novels.  
**A/N:** I know, I know! It's supposed to be a DG fic and that's not very apparent yet, but don't worry - it shall reveal itself in time. Keep reading, you'll see!  
  
Chapter 4: Cold and Grey  
  
The time finally came for another school trip to Hogsmeade, and Ginny was actually looking forward to this one. Harry had invited her to spend the day with him, because he wanted to be with her _alone._ She was overjoyed at Harry's latest actions toward her. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, and Ginny's feelings for him seemed to finally be paying off. He actually appeared to be liking her just as much as she liked him. Could it get better? Perhaps...

* * *

"Oh look!" Ginny's eyes widened as she pointed out a giant spouting chocolate fountain that had been placed in the middle of the street. Harry stopped to stick his finger in the oozing brown goo and licked it off, much to his satisfaction. Ginny giggled and they continued strolling down Hogsmeade's main road.  
"Let's head into Flourish and Blotts to find Ron and Hermione," Harry suggested, leading the way through the crowds of Hogwarts students.  
"Oh... alright," Ginny replied, slightly put-out at the fact that they wouldn't get to spend more time together. She treasured every moment with Harry, and here he was suggesting they hang out with Ron and Hermione. Well, fine. She would go along, because she certainly didn't want to hold a grudge against him. She liked him; maybe even loved. They found Hermione poring over a shelf of books in the back of the store labeled "Muggle Studies," and Ron was right behind her, though looking slightly less interested. Harry and Ginny approached them slowly, shoving their way through huddles of students and book shelves.  
"Hey guys!" Ron exclaimed upon seeing his best friend and sister. Hermione turned when she heard Ron's exclamation, and smiled warmly at her friends. Harry and Ginny exchanged greetings before Harry joined his two best friends and Ginny wandered off to another corner of the store. She glanced at the books on the shelves and squeezed past a few groups of talking friends. She wasn't really paying attention to the books, only noticing they existed.  
Suddenly, she ran head first into a large dark something blocking her way. It turned around and Ginny recognized "it" as a certain Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair hung loosely over his forehead and his cold grey eyes pierced the warmth of Ginny's brown ones. He smirked when he saw her, but said nothing for a few awkward seconds.  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't Little Weasley, here, in Hogsmeade, standing in front of me for no particular reason," came the icy drawl of his deep voice.  
"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm busy, and you're interrupting me," Ginny grumbled, attempting to step past him. But he blocked her way and stared lovingly at her body, moving his eyes slowly up and down as if undressing her in his mind. She pushed past him and hurried to the back of the store where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still lingering. She decided right then and there that she most certainly hated Draco Malfoy with all the passion she possessed in her tender heart. She hated his empty eyes, his sexy smile, his powerful body, she hated everything about him. _Why am I even thinking about him?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had already proceeded to their dormitories and drifted off into slumber quite a while ago. She sat pondering her relationship with Harry, wanting to take it to the next level. She wondered about the previous confrontation with Malfoy and why he had been so appraising of her. He hadn't even insulted her. She shook these thoughts from her mind and turned her empty stare to the glowing fire in the fireplace.  
Ginny's trance broke when she turned to see who had sat down on the sofa next to her. Harry's face was toward the fire, the flames dancing in his eyes. He turned to Ginny and smiled weakly. She was afraid to ask what was on his mind, so she decided to take a different route of conversation.  
"Harry, there's something I need to tell you," she spoke softly, returning her gaze to the fire.  
"Okay," came Harry's quiet reply, his stare stayed fixed upon the flames as well.  
"I... I think... well, I'm not sure, really... but..." Ginny stumbled over the words in her mind. She couldn't seem to say what it was that had been bothering her.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I... I think I love you."  
There was a long silence as Harry's thoughts raced over Ginny's confession. Did he love her back? Did he love her at all? Was he afraid? Was he ashamed? Was he anything but expectant?  
"I know..." he finally answered.  
"How..."  
"I figured you did. You've always acted like you wanted more than friendship, so I guess I always knew. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, though. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Hurt me? How could you hurt me? You feel the same way, don't you?" Harry didn't say anything.  
"Don't you?" Ginny repeated softly.  
"Ginny, I..." Harry turned to face her and locked his eyes on hers. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you. You're a great friend, and a great person. I just... I'm not attracted to you as more than a friend. I'm sorry..."  
Ginny's eyes welled with tears and she turned back toward the fire. It seemed to be the only constant thing in the room, because she knew her heart sure wasn't, and Harry's words were anything but constant. Everything she thought would be her "dream come true" only turned out to be her nightmare.  
"But... you... all the flirting... Hogsmeade? ...That meant nothing?" She couldn't seem to get out full sentences now, as the sobs broke into her thoughts and words. Harry leaned over to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry. That's just the way I am. I've always kind of flirted with girls, but I never thought anything of it. It's just the way I am. I'm sorry..."  
"No you're not! You pretend to be sorry! You pretend to care! Why were you even my friend if you knew I loved you? Why?!" Ginny cried, standing up abruptly. She turned to Harry, tears streaming down her face.  
"I never wanted to hurt you, Ginny." There was sadness and regret in Harry's eyes.  
"Yeah, well you did!" Ginny yelled, before slapping Harry across the face and stomping up to her dormitory. _Why does everything have to go so wrong?!_ she thought.  
She threw herself on her bed and sobbed all night. Her pillow muffled her cries, and no one awoke to investigate the sniffles and sobs they did manage to hear. She hated her life, she hated Harry, Hogwarts, her family, everything. She wished she could sprout wings and fly away from here. It seemed impossible for her to mend her broken heart and live as if tomorrow's just another day. But could someone else do it? 

_'Out of all the pain... there's no difference between the teardrops and the rain...'_  
  
**A/N:** Oooo what a shocker! Keep reviewing!


	5. Kiss From a Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to keep doing this? I don't own Harry Potter or any of his correspondents.  
**A/N:** Sorry it took longer to post this chapter - I was a bit busy. But it's here now! So enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 5: Kiss From a Stranger  
  
Ginny sat on her bed cross-legged, the drapes drawn closed around her. She held a razor blade in her hand. It showed the reflection of a girl who's heart had been ripped out and stuffed in a blender; a girl who's thoughts simply would not stray from the piece of metal in her hand. She wanted to do it. She wanted so bad for the pain to go away, for the blood to pour and her tears to stop falling. But she couldn't. She had promised Harry she would stop. She couldn't understand, though, why she couldn't just break the promise. It seemed so easy to do in her dreams. A tear escaped Ginny's closed eyes and landed on the cold, hard blade in her hand. She knew she shouldn't, but temptation was eating away at her soul.  
"I am broken," she spoke, before making one final slit on her arm.  
It was deeper this time, bleeding like it never had before. She stared at the open wound, squeezed her eyes shut at the unbearable pain, and leaned back against her pillow. The blood enveloped her, and she slowly drifted away to be only a memory.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fell with a thump, landing on the carpeted floor of the Slytherin common room. He stood up abruptly and peered around the deserted room. The fire was still burning, but he was the only one there. He had fallen asleep on one of the sofas after thinking intently about a girl. He knew her, but he didn't know who she was. He had met her, but he didn't know her name. She existed, but only in his dreams. He shook his head as if to get the dream out of his mind. They had never been disturbing like this one. She had _died_ in his dream, and yet he never knew her name.  
"It was only a dream," he mumbled to himself.  
Sure, it was three o'clock in the morning, but he needed to get away. He grabbed his cloak that had been thrown over the arm of the sofa, and proceeded out into the dark dungeon corridor. He had to think, or to stare blankly at something ahead of him. He was a bit tired of thinking, because it hadn't proved to be the most beneficial pastime.  
Draco didn't know where he was going, he just needed to walk. But it wasn't until he was no longer alone that he realized where he was.  
"Oh, sorry," mumbled a voice to his right. He turned to see who the speaker had been, but the room was too dark to discern anything.  
"Who's there?" he asked, hoarsely. He heard slow, tentative footsteps coming towards him, and strained his eyes to see the stranger.  
"I'm terribly sorry. I - I shouldn't have come. I just... well, I thought I would be alone."  
"I don't mind," Draco answered. He turned back to the window and peered out into the night. It didn't matter that he didn't know who was there, because, for some odd reason, he felt at ease. He felt as if he'd known this person all his life, awake and in his dreams. He felt comfortable. 

She stood silently, gazing out at the trees, but not really noticing what was there. Who was this man she was talking to? What was his name? Why did he seem so familiar? She felt anxious when she was close to him, like her heart was going to spring straight out of her heaving chest; and yet, she felt completely relaxed and safe.  
  
"It's chilly," Ginny whispered softly, shivering slightly as the cool breeze swept through the Astronomy Tower.  
"Are you cold?" came the voice of the stranger. If only she could see his face...  
"A little."  
"Take my cloak. I don't need it," he responded, removing his cloak and placing it around her shoulders. He didn't often act so courteously to strange girls. If only he knew who she was...  
"Th-thank you." Ginny shuddered as his hands brushed against the naked skin of her neck. He felt so powerful...  
"It's my pleasure." Was it her imagination, or had he moved closer to her? She could almost feel his arm brushing against hers. Who was this stranger?  
A moment of silence fell between them, but it was not an awkward silence. The silence was filled with the sound of their breathing, a rhythmic melody of tender passion.  
Draco was frightened by the emotions overwhelming him. Every fiber of his being wanted her so bad, every inch of her. But why was he holding back? He shivered at the thought of her potential love. _What if I do something? _he thought. _Will she give in?  
Why won't he do something? _Ginny thought. _I love him so much, and yet... I don't know who he is.  
_At that moment, Draco could no longer fight the burning in his heart. He turned to her slowly, taking in every moment, and lifted his hand to her face. He touched her cheek softly, and noticed she had been crying. He wiped a tear and drew her chin up to meet his.  
_Is he doing what I think his doing?_ thought Ginny. She couldn't believe what was happening. Could it have been a dream? No. It was too real, too precious, and she loved every second of it.  
Draco pulled her face gently toward his, lingering momentarily just before their lips touched, closing his eyes and taking in her scent. A tingly, burning sensation filled his mind and body, and he was taken aback at the power of her kiss. And yet, he couldn't let go. They were bound at the lips forever. Ginny felt her body race to reach the peak her lips were experiencing. She had never felt anything so pure, so amazingly strong. Why now?  
They released each other after what seemed to be an eternity, and stood staring into each other's eyes. It didn't matter that they didn't know any names, the important thing was that they both realized that from this day forward, they would never part.

**A/N:** Was it as intense to read as it was for me to write? I really like this chapter, because... well, I just love this kind of passion! Keep reviewing!


End file.
